


Soft Heat

by glitchedcat



Series: monsterfucking kaishin [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Animal Genitalia, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kitsune kaito, transmasc shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedcat/pseuds/glitchedcat
Summary: Kaito helps Shinichi take care of his soft heat.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: monsterfucking kaishin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Soft Heat

**Author's Note:**

> this is 2 years old by now, technically my first smut i only finished now  
> soft heats are literally heats softer than usual, easier to deal with, bc shin's not a full yokai and only has latent "genes"

Kaito woke up to soft mewling tickling his sensitive ears, and the rich and sweet smell of fresh coffee and lemon pie strong on his nose. If he hadn’t noticed Shinichi sneakily hoarding his clothes, sitting or laying down on his lap whenever he could, or the unconscious humping rousing Kaito from sleep most nights, he would think Shinichi had woken up early and already started his morning routine.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you asked), Shinichi was still asleep, squirming in discomfort because of the heat trapped in by the covers and additional clothes he hoarded while nesting. Seeing his mate’s distress, Kaito pulled the sheets down and checked Shinichi’s temperature. Judging from how warm he was, and considering his recent behaviors, his pseudo heat had (finally) started.

“Shin-chan,” Kaito whispered, shaking him softly, “Rise and shine, love”.

Shinichi stirred a bit, but didn’t wake up, turning to face him. Deciding to try a new approach, Kaito got closer and started kissing his neck, paying special attention to his mating mark, slowly licking and nibbling his way down, opening Shinichi’s shirt and placing a soft kiss where his heart started beating faster.

“Kaito… it’s too hot in here…” Shinichi mumbled. ”Did my heat start?” he continued, grumbling and pulling Kaito up for a passionate kiss, moaning when his mate pinched one of his nipples.

Letting his hands wander towards the apex of his mate’s thighs Kaito pulled both his and Shinichi’s boxers, giving him one more kiss before going down to lick and suck his nipples, biting and soothing the stings with little kitten licks. His hands slithered to Shinichi’s pussy, caressing his folds before inserting two fingers, thrusting them in and out, stroking his inner walls with his soft finger pads.

“You’re soaking wet, love”, Kaito murmured against his chest.

“I wonder why”, Shinichi groaned, “You really like my soft heats, don’t you?”

“I can’t help it! Having you melting and writhing under me while I taste your entire body, your face when my cock enters your cunt, and especially the way you scream, quivering and clenching around me when my knot catches and I fill you to the brim”, Kaito whined, coming back up to tenderly look Shinichi in the eyes while his tail swayed side to side slowly, “I love all of you, not just your body and pheromones. I love you for being you.” He continued, kissing him softly, caressing the inside of Shinichi’s mouth with his tongue.

Blushing more than before, Shinichi closed his eyes and mewled straight into Kaito’s mouth, wringing a growl from his fox. Deciding Shinichi was ready for more, Kaito slipped his fingers out, drawing a whimper from the other, and licked them clean, staring at Shinichi and loving the needy sounds coming from him.

“Hands and knees now, love. I want to taste you.” Kaito growled lowly, pressing on the part of his cock already out of its sheath, squeezing the knot through the sensitive skin, groaning from the feeling.

With shaking legs, Shinichi turned around and, resting his chest on one of the pillows, sticked his ass up, presenting his pussy to his mate.

“Like this is better, don't you think, Kaito?” Shinichi purred, wiggling his butt enticingly.

“It sure is, Shinichi.” Kaito growled approvingly, pulling the other by the hips and laying down, putting Shinichi on level with his dick, while starting to lick his silken folds and stick his long, flexible tongue inside his mate’s drenched hole, moaning from the delicious taste of him, his tail wagging excitedly underneath him.

Trembling with pleasure, Shinichi grabbed Kaito’s red cock, teasing the pointy head with his tongue and mouthing along the shaft, licking and squeezing it, coaxing the rest of it and the knot out of its protective sheath. Kaito groaned, the vibrations from his voice drawing a breathy mewl from Shinichi. Wanting more, Shinichi thrusted his ass back into Kaito’s face, shoving his tongue in deeper, making him cry out in pleasure. 

“Calm down, love. I don’t want to rush and end up hurting you. This is all about you and your pleasure.” Kaito grunted, gripping his slim hips to prevent any further thrusting. 

“Kaitooo…” Shinichi whined, “I want you inside me, I want your knot filling me to the brim with come, breed me full.” He continued, whimpering and squeezing Kaito’s growing knot once more for emphasis. 

Kaito moaned, bucking into Shinichi’s soft hand, his fully unsheathed cock leaking pre-come into his mate's mouth, making him smirk and lick his lips clean with satisfaction.

“Well? Are you fucking me or will I have to resort to a knotted toy?” Shinichi drawled teasingly, continuing to rub up and down Kaito’s thick cock, hand sliding easier with each stroke, making him moan with every caress. 

“I'm not handing you over to a toy.” Kaito growled possessively, sitting up, “Get ready to be ravished then, Shinichi.” He continued, grabbing Shinichi's waist and pulling him closer, holding his mate on top of his cock and keeping him there for a moment, the tip barely entering his pussy. Kaito licked the other's mating bite, sucking on the mark that claimed the detective as his.

Squirming in Kaito’s grip, Shinichi whined and sobbed in frustration, trying and failing to impale himself on his mate's hard cock, his slick coating his inner thighs and the other's dick. 

Done layering his neck with red marks and love bites, Kaito finally let Shinichi sit fully on his lap, his cock sinking easily into his cunt. Purring in satisfaction, Shinichi rolled his hips, feeling the hard cock stroking all the right spots, letting out a cry of pleasure when his mate slid his hands to his chest, pinching and pulling on his nipples, his body sensitive from all the stimulation. 

“It's so good, Kai… I feel so full…” Shinichi sighed, lifting his body until only the tip was still inside, then slowly let the thick cock slide back into his velvet softness, mewling and writhing when Kaito was once again balls deep inside his body, the growing knot adding to the pleasurable feeling. 

Laying down on the pillows Shinichi had rested on before, Kaito put his hands on the silky skin of his mate's hips, caressing it and sliding down to squeeze his ass, Shinichi's back arching, making him fall forwards onto his thighs, both groaning from the change in angle. 

Bracing his weight on Kaito’s legs and putting a hand on his chest, Shinichi lifted himself off Kaito’s cock, and let gravity help his pussy swallow the red cock hard and fast on the way down, making them both moan and groan filthily, the pointed end of it slightly breaching his womb’s entrance.

Setting a fast and brutal rhythm, Shinichi bounced up and down on Kaito’s thick cock, his slick making obscene squelching sounds with each solid thrust, the pearly and sticky liquid running down his inner thighs. Kaito settled a hand on his mate's hips, caressing the soft skin before holding it in a bruising grip, loud growls and soft mewls filling the bedroom. 

“You're so tight and soft around my cock, Shinichi. So wet, just for me.” Kaito rumbled, wrapping his powerful arms around Shinichi’s lithe waist, tail wagging and ears twitching with every moan and cry from his detective.

“Shuuut… uup...aa-ah,Kaito!” Shinichi brokenly moaned, letting his head fall on Kaito’s shoulder, turning to mewl straight into his ears, sending pleasurable shivers down Kaito’s spine. 

“How could I ever not talk about how wonderful you are for me? How much I love you?” Kaito whispered lovingly, shifting his head to the side to kiss Shinichi passionately, licking into his mouth. 

The pace of their mating only increased, both desperate for Kaito's knot to tie them together and for the fox’s essence to once again fill Shinichi’s body and soul to the brim.

Kaito came with a loud howl, his knot popping inside Shinichi’s pussy and filling him to the brim with his seed, painting his insides white with it. He rubbed Shinichi’s clit furiously, making him come clenching around his cock with a loud moan, and Shinichi collapses backwards onto Kaito’s chest as he comes down from his orgasm, muscles liquid and warm.

Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi and moved to under the blankets, shifting carefully so his knot didn’t tug on Shinichi. He licked his mating mark, nipping and kissing it, and Shinichi moaned as Kaito’s cock twitched and released more come inside of him, breeding him full.

Shinichi rubbed his full tummy, content to be with his fox, and he fell asleep happy to be connected in such an intimate way with him. Kaito followed soon after making sure his mate’s heat was satiated, and he fell asleep purring into Shinichi’s hair.


End file.
